Nicole Griffin
Nicole Griffin (previously known as "Nicole Carrots") is the girlfriend and a close friend of Peter Tagg. She inspired the majority of the events in the final episode of Trooper Village Stories, and also inspired Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She also created the characters Romell, Snowball, Sunset, and Tommy the Panda, and was the direct influence and namesake of the character Nicole Yazawa. Nicole is a massive fan of PewDiePie, TGFbro, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. History Background In 2013, Nicole became a huge fan of the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This makes Nicole the first person in the Kirby Bulborb lore to become a fan of JoJo, with Peter himself not being aware of it's existence until 2016, three years after Nicole became a fan of it. She also became a fan of PewDiePie around the same time. Friendship with Peter Nicole and Peter knew each-other since November 2017, but didn't become best friends until July 2018. In November 2017, Peter noticed that Nicole dabbed a lot and jokingly told her to stop since dabs were a dead meme. On March 2nd 2018, the rap battle between Natsuki and Nico Yazawa was uploaded to YouTube. This rap battle is what caused Nico to become one of Peter's waifus. Four months later, on July 9th, Peter told Nicole to look up Nico Yazawa and told her about the Nico Nico Nii meme. She did so, and became a fan of both the character and the meme. Peter also found out that she loves Undertale and the character Papyrus, often doing impressions of him. Soon afterwards, Peter began to develop a crush on Nicole. The first person to notice this was ShotoKujo, who saw Peter looking up Papyrus during an ICT lesson and made the connections between Papyrus and Nicole. On July 16th 2018, Nicole and Peter became best friends. She told him that her birthday was on the 29th of August, and that she loves Doki Doki Literature Club and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Peter wanted to get her a birthday present, and ShotoKujo suggested buying her a Papyrus plush. On the last day of school before the summer holidays, Peter asked Nicole if she liked JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club, and she told him that she did. Nicole then said "see you after the summer holidays". The next day, Peter ordered the Papyrus plush. After the summer vacation, on the 6th of September, Peter gave Nicole his Papyrus plush as a late birthday present. Nicole thanked him for the gift and thanked him again at the end of the day. Sometime later, Nicole told Peter that she was a huge fan of the channel TGFbro, and that she's following Jay Swingler and Romell Henry on Instagram. She also followed Peter on Instagram when she got home. The Relationship On October 8th 2018, Nicole found out that Peter is still single, and decided to ask him out. Peter accepted, but they reverted back to being best friends again a few days later due to Nicole not being ready for a relationship yet. On February 5th 2019, Nicole asked Peter out a second time. After becoming a couple, Nicole and Peter called each other every night on Discord. During some of them, Nicole drew pictures of either the girls from DDLC or JoJo characters, which she gave to Peter the following day. On the 7th February 2019, Peter brought a Minecraft cat plush for Nicole, and gave it to her the next day. Nicole loved the gift and decided to name him Romell, after Romell Henry from TGFbro. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore with the same Papyrus plush that was given to Nicole Griffin.|left]] As one of his best friends, Nicole Griffin is one of the biggest influences on the Kirby Bulborb lore. She was the reason why the presence of waifus toned down in Peter's plush videos, and was also the person who gave him the motivation to make plush videos again. Most of, if not all of Awakening would not have existed if not for Nicole. During the 2018 summer vacation, Peter decided to make a character based on Nicole, who would later be featured as a main ally in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. The Nicole featured in those shows, known as Nicole Yazawa, is near enough identical to Nicole Griffin, with similar interests and a very similar personality. Nicole Yazawa first appeared in the last episode of Trooper Village Stories, which Nicole Griffin heavily inspired the majority of the events in, such as Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush and him reading manga on the grass. Most of the episode also took place on the 29th of August, the birthday of both Nicole Yazawa and Nicole Griffin, and the episode itself was uploaded on the 29th of August. The majority of Remembered Old Bulborb also took place on August 29th 2018. After Nicole created the character Romell in February 2019, Peter thought Romell would be a good inclusion in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, so he decided to buy his own Minecraft cat plush (which Nicole refers to as "Romell the Second") so Romell could be used in his videos. Romell made his first appearance in the video Kirby Bulborb's 1K Subscriber Q&A. Two months later, Nicole came up with two more characters; Snowball and Sunset. Both were also featured in Awakening as members of the Yazawa Family. After Nicole Yazawa was killed off, Peter gave Nicole the plush of her. A video created by Nicole on Febuary 5th 2019 was later featured in the Awakening episode "Remembered Old Bulborb". Nicole was also mentioned and indirectly featured (via Nico Yazawa) in The Beatles At The Literature Club, which also featured and referenced the majority of the events in Peter and Luke's school life in 2018 and 2019. Quotes * "It's me nicoleeeeeeeeee" * "It's ya girl!" * "Childish chocolate cake!" * "Chocolate cake for you" * "Your my best friend for life" Gallery image0 (7).jpg|Nicole with Romell pizap.com15545932972121.jpg|Nicole with Romell brightened and saturated for clarity image0 (9).jpg|Nicole holding Romell Screen Shot 2019-04-07 at 12.44.23 am.png|Nicole, as featured on the Avast Your Crumpets album cover 49554404_360405671208299_6087174915695749530_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs DSC 0112.JPG|The first picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0113.JPG|The second picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0114.JPG|The third picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo IMG_20190128_220033_596 (1).jpg|The picture of Nicole which she used as her Facebook profile picture in December 2018. She sent it to Peter on Instagram a month later. Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 2.13.20 pm.png|Nicole sitting on the bed 54732002_321566608505919_1212519116930160617_n.jpg|Nicole with her unicorn earmuffs, brightened 20190705 182854-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Sayori 20190705 183229.jpg|Another one of Nicole's drawings 20190705 183132-1.jpg|Yet another one of Nicole's drawings 20190705 183004-1.jpg|Another drawing done by Nicole 20190705 182721-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Romell Nicole Griffin's Sayori Drawing.jpg|Nicole's original drawing of Sayori 20190126 130731.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Nico Yazawa 20190115 073545-1.jpg|Peter's drawing of Nico Yazawa which he did for Nicole 20190126 130831.jpg|Another original drawing by Nicole image0 (6).jpg|Nicole's second drawing of Sayori for Valentine's Day 20190323 121535-1.jpg|The same drawing, but with "Happy Valentine's Day" written at the bottom right Childish.jpg|A childish drawing that Nicole did :3 image0 (10).jpg|Peter's drawing of Kirby Bulborb for Nicole, which was given to her the same day as Romell 20190214_153934-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Monika IMG_20190214_080608-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Yuri 20190214_154021-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of a male Sayori Screen Shot 2019-02-11 at 5.38.58 pm.png|Nicole drawing a picture of Natsuki 20190214_153755-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Natsuki, which she was shown drawing earlier in the gallery 20190214_153649-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of one of the characters from a fanmade "Stamp on the Ground" music video Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.32 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Erina Pendleton from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 1.11.44 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Peter 20190323 121342-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of two birds 20190513 170957-1.jpg|Nicole's drawing of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.08 am.png|Nicole's drawing of all four girls from Doki Doki, along with a Creeper from Minecraft, and several hearts Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.46 am.png|A drawing of Romell done by Peter and Nicole Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 10.34.33 am.png|Nicole's drawing of Snowball Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 8.30.12 pm.png|Nicole's Amazon tablet, which was featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Image0 (15).jpg|Nicole's Playstation 4 Image0 (13).jpg|Nicole's Xbox One Trivia * Nicole's favourite characters created by Peter are Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. * Nicole's Instagram username, "thetgf2019", is a reference to TGFbro, and her profile picture is a screenshot of Romell in a bathtub from a TGFbro video. * Sayori is Nicole's favourite Doki, but she still loves the others too. * Nicole is the second real life friend of Kirby's to be a massive Undertale fan, the first one being It's Puffle. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:TVS Crew Category:UNDERTALE Category:Otakus Category:Love Live! Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:Manga artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Waifus Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus